Zeitstrahl:Seitwärtsblenden
Vor dem 22. September 2004 70ger * Jacks Blinddarm wird entfernt als er 7 oder 8 Jahre alt ist. * Ben und sein Vater Roger verlassen die Insel. * Die Insel versinkt unter dem Meeresspiegel. Comic Con *Kate Austen wird wegen Mordes an Ryan Millner gesucht. Zwischen 2003 und 2004 Outback Chicken Werbespot *Hurleys Lotteriegewinn bringt ihm Glück. Nach einer Reise nach Australien eröffnet Hurley dort Mr. Cluck′s Hühnchenbude als Outback Chicken. Mittwoch, 22. September 2004 * An Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 bekoomt Jack Shephard ein Fläschchen Wodka von der Flugbegleiterin Cindy Chandler. Als das Flugzeug zu rütteln beginnt beruhigt Rose Nadler ihm, indem sie sagt, das sei normal, und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Die Turbulenz geht vorbei, ohne das etwas passiert. Roses Ehemann Bernard Nadler kehrt vom Badezimmer zurück und Jack geht dorthin und bemerkt im Spiegel, dass er eine Wunde am Hals hat. Als Jack zu seinem Platz zurückkehrt, sitzt dort ein Mann, der ihm bekannt vor kommt. Er stellt sich als Desmond Hume vor. Der Flug geht weiter über die Insel, die sich unter dem Wasser befindet. * Als Jack wieder zur Toilette geht, trifft er Edward Mars, der auf eine Kate wartet, die kurz darauf aus der Toilette kommt und gegen Jack stösst. Edward begleitet Kate zurück zum Platz, auf dem Weg wird er von Sawyer angerempelt. James begegnet an seinem Platz Leslie Arzt, der gerade mit Hurley über seine Mr. Clucks Chicken Werbung spricht. Arzt fragt Hurley, wie er zum Besitzer der Fastfoodkette wurde, worauf Hurley erklärt, dass er im Lotto gewonnen hat. Sawyer rät Hurley, nicht jedem von seinem Gewinn zu erzählen, weil er audgenutzt werden könnte, worauf Hurley sagt, dass ihm das nicht passieren kann, weil er der glücklichste Mann in der Welt sei. * Sun schaut rüber zu Rose und Bernard. Jin fragt, warum sie zu ihnen schaut und sie sagt, weil sie so glücklich aussehen. Inzwischen unterhält sich John Locke mit Boone Carlyle darüber, was wäre, wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt. Boone ist der Meinung, dass sie sowas nicht überleben würden, während Locke meint, man könnte eine Wasserlandung hinbekommen. Dann erklärt Boone, dass er in Austrlien war, um seine asks why he was in Australia, and he explains he went on a walkabout. Boone explains he was in Australia to get his Schwester aus einer Beziehung zu holen, sie aber nicht mitgekommen ist. Locke erzählt, er sei auf einem Walkabout gewesen. * Cindy fragt unter den Passagieren, ob ein Arzt an Bord sei und Jack meldet sich. Sie erklärt, dass ein Mann sich in der Toilette eingeschlossen hat und nicht reagiert. Sayid Jarrah tritt die Tür auf und sie finden den bewusstlosen Charlie Pace. Jack rettet ihn, indem er ihm das Päckchen Heroin aus der Luftröhre holt.s him by pulling a bag of heroin out of his airways. Charlie wird in Handschellen abgeführt und er sagt Jack, dass er ihn besser sterben lassen sollen. Jack kehrt zu seinem Sitz zurück und bemerkt, dass Desmond nicht mehr da ist. * Alle Passagiere schnallen sich an, als Oceanic Flug 815 in Los Angeles am 22. September 2004 um 10:15 Uhr landet. Charlie wird von Polizisten abgeführt. Alle Passagiere verlassen das Flugzeug und Locke wird in seinen Rollstuhl getragen. * Desmond sucht nach der Gepäckausgabe von Flug 815. Hurley erzählt ihm es ist Nummer 4. Desmond hilft Claire bei ihrem Gepäck. }} * Am Flughafen wird Jack zu der Information gerufen, wo ihm erzählt wird, dass der Sarg seines Vaters fehlt. * Nach der Zollkontrolle fragt Kate Edward, ob sie in die Toilette darf. In der Toliette versucht Kate, ihre Handschellen zu lösen, als Edward das bemerkt, tritt Kate Tür auf und schlägt damit den Marshal bewusstlos. Dann flieht sie in einen Fahrstuhl und trifft Sawyer. * Sun und Jin werden am Zoll nach den Rolex-Uhren von Jin ausgefragt. Der Zoll entdeckt auch 25.000$ und erklärt, dass Jin das angeben hätte müssen. Jin wird abgeführt und als Sun gefragt wird, ob sie das aufklären könne, deutet sie an, dass sie nichts versteht. * Als Sayid und Arzt ihr Gepäck holen, geht Kate zum Taxistand ausserhlb des Flughafens, um ein Taxi zu bekommen, aber Neil macht sie auf die lange Schlange aufmerksam. Als Edward Kate erblickt, springt Kate in ein Taxi und bedroht den Fahrer mit einer Pistole. Claire Littleton ist auch in dem Taxi. * Jack begegnet Locke während er auf Informationen über seinen vermissten Sarg wartet. Jack erzählt Locke, dass sie seinen Vater verloren haben und Locke erzählt, dass seine Messer weg sind. Jack fragt, warum John im Rollstuhl sitzt und erklärt, er ist ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg. Locke sagt, sein Zustand sei irreparabel, aber Jack glaubt, dass nicht irreparabel sei und gibt Locke seine Visitenkarte für eine freie Sprechstunde. * Desmond wird von George Minkowski in einer Limosine abgeholt und zum Büro von Charles Widmore, seinem Boss gefahren. Dort angekommen, bekommt Desmond den Auftrag, den verhafteten Charlie Pace abzuholen und auf ihn aufzupassen, weil seine Band an dem Abend auf einem Konzert spielen soll, das Charles Frau Eloise Widmore organisiert. * Nachdem Desmond Charlie abgeholt hat, rennt Charlie in eine Kneipe, wo Charlie Desmond von seiner Vision von "wahrer Liebe" erzählt, die er im Flugzeug hatte, als er bewusstlos war. Später versucht Charlie Desmond zu zeigen, was er meint, indem er das Auto, mit dem sie unterwegs sind, ins Meer lenkt. Desmond rettet Charlie aus dem sinkenden Auto und hat dabei Unterwasser eine Vision von Charlie, wie er in der originalen Zeitlinie in der Spigel-Station ertrinkt. * Desmond und Charlie werden ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Desmond eine MRT Untersuchung bekommt. Während der Untersuchung bekommt er wieder Visionen von Penelope Widmore. Desmond bricht die Untersuchung ab, weil er realisiert hat, dass er die Penny liebt. Desmond begegnet Jack bei seiner Suche nach Charlie. Als er Charlie findet, sagt der Desmond, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll, sondern lieber nach Penny suchen soll. * Desmond fährt zu Eloises Anwesen, und informiert sie darüber, dass Charlie nicht kommen wird, was Eloise nicht zu stören scheint. Als Desmond den Namen Penny von einer Gästeliste abgelesen hört, fargt er nach der Gästeliste, aber Eloise erlaubt ihm nicht, sie zu sehen, weil er noch nicht bereit dazu sei, Penny zu sehen. Auf dem Weg nach draussen begegnet Desmond Daniel Widmore, der ihm in ähnlicher Weise wie Charlie erklärt, dass er Visionen von wahrer Liebe hatte, und dass er denkt, dass eine Nuklearbombe eventuell die Zeit verändert haben könne, wie sie eigentlich hätte sein müssen. Daniel erklärt Desmond auch, dass Penny seine Halbschwester ist, und wie er sie finden könne. * Desmond trifft Penny in einen Stadion, und als er ihr die Hand gibt, wird er kurz ohnmächtig. Als er wieder erwacht macht er mit Penny ein Date klar. Desmond kehrt zur Limosine zurück und fragt Minkowski, ob er ihm die Passagierliste Oceanic Flug 815, besorgen könne, weil er den Passgieren etwas zeigen müsse. }} *Kate flieht vor dem Marshal und entführt ein Taxi. An einer roten Ampel flieht der Taxifahrer und lässt Kate mit der schwangeren Claire allein. Kate übernimmt das Steuer und verlangt Claires Geldbörse, bevor sie sie aus dem Taxi herauslässt. *Kate mit dem Taxi zu einer Werkstatt, wo sie einen Mechaniker 200$ gibt, damit er ihre Handschellen abnimmt. Sie geht in ein Badezimmer, um ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, findet aber in Claires Tasche nichts anderes als Babysachen und ein Foto von der schwangeren Claire. *Eine Weile süäter findet Kate Claire an einer Bushaltestelle wieder und fragt sie, wo sie hinwill. Claire erklärt, dass sie zu einem Ehepaar wollte, dass ihr Baby adoptieren will. Kate bietet Claire an, sie zu fahren und Claire ist einverstanden. *Als sie am Haus des Paares ankommen, öffnet Lindsey Baskum die Tür und erklärt, dass ihr Mann sie verlassen hat und sie das Kind allein nicht mehr adoptieren könne. In dem Moment bekommt Claire frühzeitig Wehen. *Kate bringt Claire zum Angel of Mercy Hospital und begleitet sie hinein. Sie sucht nach einem Arzt und findet Ethan Goodspeed. Dr. Goodspeed erklärt Claire, dass sie ihr Baby sofort bekommen könne, wenn sie wolle, aber Claire sagt, sie sei noch nicht bereit. *Nach einem Ultraschall, bei dem Claire ihr Baby Aaron nennt, kommt Detective Rasmussen ins Krankenzimmmer und fragt nach Joan Hart. Claire erzählt ihr, dass sie nur die Taxifahrerin war und schon wieder weg sei. Nachdem die Polizei weg ist, kommt Kate aus ihrem Versteck und sie bedanken sich gegenseitig für ihre Hilfe. Claire gibt Kate ihre Kreditkarte, bevor Kate geht. *John Locke kehrt vom Flughafen nach Hause zurück. Als er versucht, mit dem Rollstuhl aus dem Auto zu gelangen, geht der Lift kaputt und Lock fällt auf den Rasen. Helen kommt aus dem Haus und hilft ihm. *Während Locke ein Bad nimmt, äussert Helen ihre Frustration über die Hochzeitsplanung. Sie findet die Visitenkarte von Jack, die er Locke gegeben hat und meint , es wäre sowas wie Schicksal, dass er gerade einem Wirbelsäulenchirurgen begegnet. *Sayid erreicht in einem Taxi das Haus seines Bruders Omer und seiner Frau Nadia. *Beim Abendessen bekommt Omer einen Anruf. Nadia fragt Sayid warum er ihre Briefe nicht beantwortet; ihr Sohn Sam enthüllt ihr, dass Sayid ein Foto von Nadia in seiner Tasche hat. *In der Nacht weckt Omer Sayid und erzählt ihm, dass er sich Geld von einem Mann geliehen hat, der ihn nun bedroht, obwohl er alles zurückbezahlt hat. Er fragt Sayid um Hilfe, aber Sayid lehnt ab. * James Ford trifft sich mit Ava in einem Hotel und sie haben Sex. Um 8:42 abends macht sich Ford für ein Treffen um 9 Uhr bereit und lässt vor Ava Geld aus einem Koffer fallen. Ava richtet eine Waffe auf James und erklärt, dass sie den Koffertrick kennt, weil ihr Mann ein Betrüger wäre. James sagt, das Hotel ist von der Polizei umstellt und er wollte nur, dass Ava den Koffer zu ihrem Mann bringt, damit sie ihm mit einem Peilsender aufspüren können. Ava sagt, dass James nur blufft, darauf sagt er das Codewort "LaFleur" und sein Partner Miles Straume kommt mit der Polizei herein, um Ava festzunehmen. * Jin wird vom Zoll gehen gelassen, sie haben ihm jedoch die 25,000$ abgenommen. Weil Jin nichts versteht, fährt er frustriert, weil er seinen Termin verpasst hat, mit Sun in ein Hotel, wo sie in der Nacht Sex haben. }} Donnerstag, 23. September 2004 * Locke geht zur Arbeit in der Verpackungsfabrik, wo er mit seinem Boss, Randy, konfrontiert wird. Er fragt Locke nach seiner fehlende Anwesenheit auf der Konferenz in Sydney, wovon Locke gesagt hat, dass er teilgenommen hat. Randy enthüllt, dass er weiss, dass John nicht am Seminar teilgenommen hat. Locke bittet darum, ihn es als Urlaub anzurechnen und sagt, dass es was persönliches gewesen ist. Randy feuert Locke daraufhin. * Auf dem Parkplatz kann John nicht in sein Auto, weil ein Wagen seinen Rollstuhllift blockiert. Aus Wut schlägt Locke gegen das Auto, worauf der Besitzer Hugo Reyes erscheint und den Alarm abschaltet. Hugo erklärt, dass er der Chef der Firma ist und er Locke einen Neuen Job besortgen kann. Er schreibt Locke die Nummer einer Zeitarbeitsfirma auf, die auch ihm gehört. * Locke geht in die Zeitarbeitsfirma, wo er vorerst komische Fragen von einer Mitarbeiterin gestellt bekommt. John verlangt, die Büroleiterin zu sprechen und wird an Rose Nadler verwiesen. Locke versucht, hartnäckig, einen Job als Bauleiter zu bekommen, aber Rose sagt ihm, das sei nicht realistisch. Rose erklärt, dass sie selbst Krebs im Endstadium hat und sich damit abgefunden hat. Sie überzeugt Locke, einen anderen Job anzunehmen. *Omer Jarrah wird vor seiner Wäscherei angegriffen. Er wird schwer verletzt mit einer kollabierten Lunge ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Sayid und Nadia über seinem Zustand aufgeklärt werden, und Jack ist auch kurz zu sehen. *Am Abend repariert Sayid eine Vase, die Nadias Kinder mit einem Boomerang zerstört haben. Nadia spricht mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu ihr und fragt, warum er sie zu seinem Bruder gedrängt habe, wenn er sie doch selber liebt. Sayid antwortet, dass er sie nicht verdient. * James Ford ruft im Polizeirevier verschiedene Nummern von Personen mit dem Namen Anthony Cooper an. Miles Straume/Alternativer Zeitstrahl erscheint mit Kaffee und fragt nach James Ausflug nach Palm Springs. Straume erinnert Ford an sein Blind Date mit einer Frau, die mit Miles Vater zusammenarbeitet. Straume sagt zu Ford, dass er ehrlich zu ihm sein soll, was seine Reise betrifft. * Am Abend erreicht Ford ein Restaurant und trifft sich mit Charlotte Lewis. Beim Abendessen erklärt James, warum er Polizist geworden ist. Danach gehen die beiden in James Wohnung und haben Sex. Freitag, 24. September 2004 *John is woken at 6:15am by his alarm clock. After getting dressed, he decides to call Dr. Jack Shephard and reaches his office. The receptionist answers and asks "can I help you?", but he changes his mind telling her "no you can't" and hangs up as Helen walks in the room. She asks who he was calling, and after initially telling her it was no one, he tells her he called Dr. Shephard but is not going to see him. John tells her he was fired, as the Oceanic courier calls with his lost luggage. He explains to her that he was in Sydney to go on a walkabout, but they wouldn't let him. He then tells her that he is sick of imagining what his life would be like if he wasn't a wheelchair, and he doesn't want Helen to waste her life waiting for a miracle, because it's not going to happen. She assures him that there are miracles and the only thing she was waiting for, was him. *John starts his new job working as a teacher at a junior high school. *In the teachers lounge, a teacher complains about his colleagues who do not properly maintain the coffeemaker. Locke approaches and says he was just hoping for some Earl Grey (tea). The other teacher calls it a "gentleman's drink" and introduces himself as "Benjamin Linus, European history". John introduces himself as "John Locke, substitute". *Jack arrives home to his LA apartment. While changing, he notices an appendectomy scar on his stomach. When his mother calls to ask for help finding his father's will, Jack asks about the scar. She says he had his appendix removed when he was seven or eight after he collapsed at school. Jack seems to have trouble remembering this. Noticing the time, he suddenly ends the call with his mother. *Jack rushes to St. Mary's Academy to pick up David, his son, from school. He apologizes for being late, but David seems dissatisfied. Back at home, Jack tries to engage David in conversation, but he wants nothing to do with his father, noting that they only see each other once a month and he just wants to "get through it." *Jack goes to his mother's house to help look for the will. They talk about David; Jack talks about how he was terrified of his father when he was younger, and Margo suggests that maybe David is similarly scared of Jack and that Jack should talk to him about it. Finding the will, Margo looks confused and asks if his father ever mentioned someone named Claire. *Jack returns home with a pizza, intent on talking to his son, but David has left. Jack frantically looks for him, eventually driving over to David's mother's house, where Jack finds the key and lets himself in. He goes into David's room and listens to two messages on his answering machine. The first is from the Williams Conservatory confirming David's audition for 7 p.m. that night. The second is an emotional call from Jack in Sydney right after his father died. *Jack rushes to the Conservatory and manages to see part of David's audition. He meets another father who remarks that it is unfair to place so much pressure on kids and tells Jack that his son "has a gift." Jack waits for David outside. David admits that he didn't want Jack to know about the audition or his music studies because he was scared of Jack seeing him fail. Jack tells David about the problems he had with his own father and how he never wants David to feel that way. He says that David could never be a failure in his eyes and the two go home together. * After an evening of sex, Charlotte accidentally finds a file marked "SAWYER" in Ford's drawer, and he kicks her out of his apartment * Ford arrives at work, passing Liam Pace, who has come for his brother, and encountering Straume, who confronts Ford with a credit card statement that indicates that Ford was in Sydney instead of Palm Springs; Ford insists that what he was doing in Australia is his own business; Straume tells Ford they can't be partners if Ford is going to lie to him and leaves. * Ford makes himself a frozen dinner at his apartment and watches an episode of Little House on the Prairie; regretful of his behavior, Ford heads to Charlotte's apartment to apologize, but she tells him he ruined his chance with her. Nach dem 24. September 2004 *Principal Reynolds forces Ben to cancel his after school meetings with the history club and keep detention all week instead. *Arzt and Locke listen to Ben's views on the present school administration and Locke suggests that Ben should be principal. *Alex interrupts Ben and his father as they are eating frozen TV dinners and discussing the DHARMA Initiative and the island. She asks why he didn't meet with the history club after school because she was hoping he could tutor her for her AP exam. *Ben tutors Alex and she tells him in confidence that Principal Reynolds and the school nurse are having a relationship on school grounds. *Ben asks Arzt if he can use his knowledge about computers to access Nurse Kondracki's e-mail account and tells him about her relationship with the principal. Once Ben agrees to Arzt's demands and gains access to her account he goes to the principal's office to blackmail him into resigning his position and recommending Ben as his replacement. Reynolds in turn shows Ben an e-mail from Alex requesting a recommendation letter. *In Principal Reynolds' office, Alex tells Ben about the glowing recommendation letter Reynolds wrote for her, and Ben tells her that Reynolds has found someone else to cover the detentions so that Ben could meet with the history club. Dienstag, 28. September 2004 *At a ceremony hosted by Pierre Chang, Hurley receives an award from the Golden State Natural History Museum as Man of the Year. }} Mittwoch, 29. September 2004 * Ford meets Straume in his car and shows him the SAWYER file, explaining that when he was nine, a grifter conned his mother, causing his father to kill her and himself. Ford claims that he was been searching for "Sawyer" since he left the Academy, and that he was in Sydney running down a lead, which turned out to be the name of Anthony Cooper. He explains that when he finds "Sawyer" he intends to kill him, and that he didn't tell Straume about the file because he knew Straume would try to talk him out of his plan. Straume admits that he would have, and a moment later, a car crashes into Ford's and the driver flees the scene. Ford and Straume give chase along with the uniformed officers, and Ford tackles the suspect against a wall to discover that it is Kate Austen. He appears to recognize her from the airport. *In the morning after spending a night together, Sun and Jin are startled by a knock on the hotel door. Keamy and later followed by Omar enter while Jin hides in the bathroom and Sun gives Keamy the gold watch from her father. Later, they are joined by Mikhail Bakunin where Jin explains the money was taken by US Customs. Keamy takes Jin to the restaurant, while Mikhail takes Sun to the bank. Martin ties Jin up in the freezer, while Omar goes to get Sayid. }} *As Sayid prepares to pick up his niece and nephew from school, he is intercepted by Omar and another man, who implicitly threatens the children. Sayid agrees to go with them. *Sayid is taken to meet Keamy in a restaurant kitchen. Keamy is revealed as the man who lent money to Omer. Keamy denies having put Omer in the hospital, and Sayid attacks Omar, stealing his gun. When the other henchman tries to shoot Sayid, he pushes Omar in the path of the bullet. He then shoots the other henchman and Keamy, ignoring Keamy's attempt to bargain for his life; Sayid leaves all three men for dead. *Sayid discovers Jin gagged and bound in the restaurant's walk-in freezer. *Jin hears Sayid shoot Martin and his henchmen. Sayid finds Jin in the freezer and gives him a box cutter to free himself. Mikhail returns to the restaurant with Sun. Mikhail and Jin struggle and Sun is accidentally shot in the abdomen. After Jin shoots Mikhail in his eye he leaves with Sun who tells him she is pregnant. *Hurley meets Libby, who asks if he believes two people can be connected like soul mates. *Desmond, after attaining the Oceanic 815 flight manifest, finds Hurley at an Outback Chicken restaurant, encouraging him to seek her up and find out what she meant. *Hurley visits Libby at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, where she explains she started having memories of knowing Hurley (in the original timeline) after seeing him on one of his TV commercials. Hurley invites Libby out for a picnic on the beach. *On their date, Libby kisses Hurley, and he gets the memories from the original timeline. Desmond watches the scene of events from his car. *Desmond sits in his car outside a school when Ben Linus knocks on his window, questioning him about his business at a children's school. After making up a lie about scouting out for a school for his son, Desmond intentionally runs his car into John Locke, who is badly injured but alive. *Locke is being rushed to the hospital. Ben, who is also in the ambulance, is asked by the EMT who is Locke's closest relative, but Ben does not know. Locke is able to faintly respond with Helen, his fiancee. They arrive at the hospital at exactly the same time as Sun and Jin. On their respective gurneys Sun becomes freighted at the sight of Locke. *In a Los Angeles Police precinct, Sawyer reads Kate's file and points out she is wanted for murder despite Kate's claim of being innocent. Kate notes that Sawyer must have known she was a fugitive back at LAX and that the reason why he did not arrest her then was because he did not want anyone to know he was in Australia. Just then Miles interrupts and says there was a homicide at a restaurant and shows Sawyer a surveillance tape of Sayid leaving the scene of the crime. *Claire arrives at an office building that houses an adoption agency. At the front desk, she is approached by Desmond and the two recognize each other from the baggage claim at LAX. Desmond suggests that Claire meet with a lawyer to facilitate the adoption process and recommends a lawyer friend of his, Ilana Verdansky. Ilana asks Claire if she is in fact Claire Littleton from Australia. When Claire confirms and much to Ilana's surprise, she asks her to wait in the office. *Sayid arrives back at Nadia's home. He hurriedly begins to pack and tell Nadia that he will never be able to see her again and that Omar's problem has been taken care of. Just then, there is a knock at the door. Miles enters and begins to question Nadia. Sayid sneaks out the back door where he is tripped and subsequently arrested by Sawyer. *Jack and David arrive at the same office complex that Claire went to in order to go over Christian's will. Ilana introduces Jack and David to Claire and reveals that she is in fact Jack's half sister. Before Jack can completely comprehend the revelation, his cell phone rings. After a quick conversation he apologies and tells Ilana and Claire that there has been a medical emergency and that he is needed at the hospital. *In the recovery room, Sun awakens and in turns wakens Jin. Jin explains to her that the surgery was a success and that they baby is okay. Jack arrives at the hospital and preps for surgery learning that the patient already suffered from a broken spine. As Jack is about to begin the procedure, he looks into the surgical mirror and recognizes John Locke. *John Locke awaken from surgery where he finds Dr. Jack Shepard who informs him that the procedure was a success. Jack goes on to tell him that he believes Locke is a candidate for a new spinal procedure that if successful could heal Locke's paralysis. Locke, however, declines the surgery. *Jack seeks out Dr. Bernard Nadler, who performed emergency oral surgery on Locke 3 years earlier. Jack confesses that he is looking for information regarding how Locke was originally paralyzed. Refusing to breach doctor/patient confidentiality, Bernard instead supplies the name of the person whom Locke was brought into surgery with, Anthony Cooper. *Jack goes to a nursing home where he attempts to have the nurse bring him to see Anthony Cooper. Just then, Helen arrives and asks Jack what he is doing visiting Cooper. Helen reaffirms Locke's wish to not have the surgery, but after some convincing she brings Jack to see him. Helen introduces Cooper as Locke's father, however he appears to be in a vegetative state. *Back at the hospital, Jack watches over Locke in recovery as Claire arrives. Claire tells Jack she is interested to see if he knows anything about the music box their father Christian bequeath in to her in his will. When Jack says he's not sure, Claire thanks him and goes to leave back to her hotel, Jack offers her to stay with him since they are family. *Locke is later being wheeled out of the hospital where he is approached by Jack. Jack tells him that he went to go visit his father in an attempt to understand why Locke is not interested in the surgery. Locke explains that he has incredible guilt over the fact that he was responsible for putting his father in his current state when the two were involved in a small plane crash that Locke, newly licensed, was flying. Jack revisits the conversation they had at the lost luggage counter at LAX where Locke told Jack he needs to let his father go. Jack explains that Locke must now try and do the same. }} en:Timeline:Flash-sideways timeline he:ציר הזמן: המציאות של ההבזק למרחב fr:Chronologie alternative ru:Временная линия: альтернативная реальность Kategorie:Handlung